creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Creepypasta real: Dighor
Você leitor,já deve ter ouvido falar do jogo virtual online Habbo Hotel.Um jogo onde você conversa com players de outras partes do mundo em tempo real.Más oque você faria se um player entrasse na sua vida,e começase a te perseguir,e afastar seus amigos virtuais?Hoje lhes trago uma história real sobre o Habbo,retirada de um blog na internet.Lembrando que eu apenas copiei o texto original e o passei para a Wiki,então haverão alguns erros ortográficos,más não por minha parte. "Oi gente, meu nome é Yoanna e meu nick no habbo é yoanna? sou jogadora de habbo desde 2009. Não estou aqui para procurar barraco e muito mesmo pra palhaçada oque eu vou falar aqui é coisa séria, espero que me entendam e para os noobs que talvez só vão sair me xingando e ignorando minhas palavras, mais te dou uma dica, se for só para xingar, apenas feche este tópico. Parei de jogar habbo em 2011, e tenho meus motivos, até hoje ainda entro de vez enquando para olhar certaz coisas, e agora tenho que contar algumas coisas. Era a data de 09/06/2011, era meia noite, eu estava só no meu quarto, e então um cara apareceu na porta do meu quarto, seu nome era Dighor, ele entrou me comprimentou e comprimentei ele também, até que ele começou a perguntar meu nome, data de nascimento, onde eu morava, ele começou a falar sobre o passado dele como foi dificil eu estava realmente entediada com as palavras deles, mais enfim, eu abri meu inventario para colocar alguns mobs no meu quarto enquando ele contava suas historias, eu coloquei uma banqueta, dai ele se levantou e ficou a frente da banqueta e disse eu amo banquentas, ja tive algumas, mais meus amigos roubaram ela de min. como eu sou boa e era um mob que eu não dava tanta importancia, eu ofereci a ele, na verdade, ele estava me comovendo com suas historias, mais ele não aceitou meu presente, ele disse que não precisava mais eu continuei a oferecer, até que ele trocou de assunto, mais eu me toquei que tudo que ele falava tinha a ver com 3h da manhã, eu até perguntei porque ele veio pro meu quarto e ele respondeu assim eu estou esperando dar 3h para eu ir me encontrar com ele, algumas vezes eu perguntei a ele quem era esse ele que ele tanto falava mais ele sempre respondia com outro pergunta, como Porque você mesma não descobri ? então eu simplesmente ficava quieta, achei que só era mais um noob tentando me assustar até que um amigo meu entrou no quarto, dai o tal Dighor começou a perguntar quem era esse meu amigo, ele so chamava meu amigo de Estranho eu nem liguei muito. Comprimentei meu amigo e depois de alguns segundos de silencio, meu amigo saiu do quarto simplismente do nada, eu até estranhei, mais pensei que a internet dele caiu ou outra coisa e o Dighor sempre no meu quarto só falava que está demorando seu encontro com ele eu ignorei até, dexei ele falar sozinho as vezes, até que só faltava cerca de 30 minutos para dar 3h, e ele disse E, tenho que ir Yo pela primeira vez vi ele chamar meu nome e ainda do jeito que só amigos mais proximos me chamam, eu até falei que ainda não tinha dado 3h, mais ele disse que seu tempo estava acabando e que tinha de visitar outros estranhos. Então ele foi pra frente da porta e disse Não tranque o quarto, para não atrapalhar a entrada dele, antes dele sair eu cliquei nele para ver seus emblemas e ele não tinha nada e tudo que ele tinha escrito na missão é 194 e ele saiu, e eu pesquisei seus quartos e o unico quarto que tinha era um quarto com o nome de 194 e tranquado. Depois desse dia eu nunca mais o vi, e percebi também que meu amigo que tinha entrado no quarto nunca mais ficou on, dai eu fui perdendo meu mobs, tipo, eu fiquei boa do nada, doava meus mobs pra todo mundo, perdi muitos amigos porque eles recebiam presentes de pessoas miseriosas com a assinatura de D. e todos meus amigos pensavam que era eu que tinha mandado, todo os presentes tinha a descrição só de xingamentos e palavras estranhas, até que eu fiquei pobre de desisti de jogar mais até hoje eu entro pra ver se ele ainda entra, eu nunca mais o vi on, mais vi aqui porque eu entrei um dia desses no habbo e vi que ele entrou faz poucos dias, então gente, não sei se foi ele que fez eu ficar pobre, ou se ele só é mais um doido, mais tomes cuidado com ele, não diga suas informações e até hoje tento descobrir oque tem no quarto 194 e o significado de 194. E essa são minhas palavras, que pedir se alguém daque viu ele porfavor me informe ainda tenho algumas coisas pra dizer pra ele. A lembrando, o nome dele é Dighor. Se eu souber de mais coisas eu falo. Nota do autor: Pesquisei um pouco mais sobre o assunto e descobri que esse tal "Dighor" fez outras três vítimas além da yonna,cujo seus nicks são: yunaxi Zombiez igor310498 Vale ressaltar o fato de que os quatro (Yonna?,yunaxi,Zombiez,igor310498) são amigos um do outro,formando um grupinho. Pesquisando mais um pouco descobri que Dighor teve sua conta original banida,e que agora joga na conta "Dighor.novo".Pesquisando mais afundo,descobri que ele tem um grande envolvimento com uma jogadora cujo nick é "Aelis".Seria ela uma cumplice do Dighor?Ou pior:seria tudo isso parte de uma organização,grupo ou até mesmo ceita dentro do Habbo Hotel?Nunca saberemos realmente a verdade por trás desse mistério... Categoria:Computadores e Internet Categoria:Videogames